


Fireworks

by MintyEye



Series: Secret Santa Gifts [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, F/M, Fireworks, Flowers, Fluff, Painting, Picnics, pure fluff, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyEye/pseuds/MintyEye
Summary: Late Secret Santa giftBased on New Years.
Relationships: Choi Saeran & Main Character, Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Original Character(s), Choi Saeran/Reader
Series: Secret Santa Gifts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579171
Kudos: 21





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa gift for @Seetenou on Instagram, please follow them!
> 
> Want updates on my writing, or memes? Follow my Instagram, @Minty.eye!

Sunset had placed the paint brush down, marking the end of the production of the painting. She had spent hours on it, focusing on making it look as realistic as possible. A lily-of-the-valley, with different shades of white and green to make the colors pop more. It was a gift, a late christmas present to someone she had held dear to her. She had wiped her forehead with her sleeve, leaving the painting on the canvas and grabbing her phone, which was resting on the table in her studio. 

She had turned it on and read through the notifications swiftly. Most were from the RFA, some from V who was asking about art related topics. One was from Saeran, who had told her of his whereabouts. She had sent a quick text back to him, and a few more towards the rest as she brushed her messy hair and wrapped two ribbons into bows, holding sections of her hair up. She stared at herself in the mirror before smiling brightly and deeming herself ready, going back to make sure the paint on the canvas was dry before picking it up and carrying it to a table, where she was carefully wrapping it up in wrapping paper.

The wrapping paper was patterned with ice cream cones. As she was carefully cutting the paper, her phone had buzzed with a new notification, presumably from Saeran. She ignored it for a moment, before finishing up her job at wrapping. It didn’t look bad at all, though from the shape and weight of it she was sure he could tell it was a canvas. She moved away from the table, digging through the many drawers until she found some ribbon, a bow, and a tag. She wrapped the ribbon around the present, placed the bow in the center, and wrote To Ray on the tag, sticking it on the wrapping paper.

It was ready to be opened, and she was ready to meet Saeran after days of not seeing him.

She had immediately turned on her phone again and unlocked it, reading the text that was sent out to her. The text had read that he was already out at the meeting spot they agreed on, which made Sunset excited. She picked up her keys and ran out with the gift in hand, placing it in the backseat of the car carefully before entering the driver’s seat and starting the car up.

It didn’t take her long to reach the spot they had agreed on, a hill in the middle of a park, with a grand tree in the center of the hill, that was able to overlook the sky with a perfect view. She saw Saeran standing there, with his signature sweater and white hair, looking in her direction with those curious mint eyes. Sunset had exited the car and opened the back seat, taking the painting gift she had made for him with her as she walked near the hill. She couldn’t stop the smile on her face from growing upon seeing him. Next to him was a basket, hopefully filled with meals cooked with his own hands, like he had promised. She could smell the food from where she was standing, at the bottom of the hill.

“Saeran, I’m so glad to see you!” She had exclaimed, walking up the hill and stopping once she reached the top.

Saeran didn’t smile back, but that didn’t stop him from from bending down to pick up the basket next to him and handing it to her, responding to what she had said just a moment ago.

“Somin, I’m really glad to see you too.” He didn’t sound nearly as excited as she was towards him, but Sunset had no trouble figuring out that he was secretly happy to see her.

Before she took the basket from him, she placed the painting down, making sure it wouldn’t fall as it leaned against the tree. She would’ve gotten so upset if her work was ruined before Saeran could see it completely.

The way his mouth twitched as he was fighting a smile, his averted gaze, he was just delaying the inevitable. As he had called her Somin, in contrast to her given nickname, it had made her happier than before. She had taken the basket from his hands and sat down on the grass, not caring if she had dirtied her dress or not. Saeran had wasted no time sitting down next to her, though a bit more carefully. Unlike her, he didn’t want his clothes getting too dirty.

She had opened the basket slowly and took a mental note at what was inside. Two meals, looking fresh and still hot. She could feel the heat coming from the contents in the basket on her cheeks, it was a refreshing feeling. It had smelled wonderfully too, which made her stomach growl in anticipation. She took the meals out slowly, and handed one of them to him, watching as he placed it on his lap.

“You made these?” She had asked him as she poked at her meal. 

They were sandwiches, though a lot more complex than the normal ones that take five minutes to make. There were lots of ingredients, and it was cooked. As she took a bite into it her eyes widened before taking a few more bites from it, the taste marking the food as the best thing she’s ever had.

“I did. They aren’t the best though, I was rushed.” He had scowled. 

Sunset had wanted to ask why he was rushed, but she had kept her mouth shut. She could only assume it had to do with his brother, and she knew that Saeran hated to talk about him. She looked at him for a brief moment to make sure he was eating too, before taking another bite. It had always seemed that Saeran didn’t eat enough to her, the way he was always so frail and skinny, and it never really got better. 

“I think they’re wonderful! Don’t be so hard on yourself.” She beamed at him. 

Even just a little positivity would go a long way to her. The smile Saeran was trying to fight off had surfaced, causing Sunset to smile even more. It made her happy to know that he could smile too, even if he was trying not to at the beginning of their picnic. 

“If you say so.” He had tried to shrug off his smile.

For the most of it, they sat in silence, just enjoying their meals. That was, until she remembered the gift she had made for him. The painting of the lily of the valley, the same thing she was working on and finishing just before she had arrived at the park. She had grabbed it from where it was leaning against the tree, walking back to him and handing him the wrapped gift.

“Happy new years, Saeran!” She had let him take it before sitting back down next to him, watching as he had opened the gift slowly. 

His eyes widened in shock as the wrapping paper being torn away revealed the painting of his favorite flower. Sunset had taken a mental note that the sun was beginning to set, but that didn’t bother her. The longer they were together, the better, so she could get to know him more. 

“You drew a lily of the valley, it’s wonderful.” The smile he had tried to shrug off refused to leave, only growing bigger at the sight of his favorite flower in a painting.

“I’m glad you like it!” Her face lit up, happy that he appreciated her gift. 

It didn’t take long for the sun to finally set, revealing the nice dark sky that came with the night. The dark blue, nearing black sky was illuminated by fireworks shortly after it came, the celebration of the new year coming early. She had sat next to the boy, who was holding the painting in his hands, looking up to the sky to watch the fireworks shoot up into the air and burst, filling the sky with color.

She could hear the boy crying next to her, his gaze towards the fireworks as well. Whenever one burst into the air, his face would glow with the color that came from it. The tears had glistened near his eyes, and she had to wonder why he was crying.

“Saeran? Why are you crying?” She asked him, her tone filled with care towards him.

“The fireworks…” He paused, watching another one burst and light the sky with color.

“They look like flowers.”


End file.
